Le jeu des 7 pêchés
by Akito Baskerville
Summary: Alors qu'Allen Walker entre dans son nouveau lycée, s'y fait des amis et travail pour devenir un élève studieux, il est curieux de voir Kanda, l'élève perturbateur du bahut. Après les cours il décide de le rejoindre et sera contraint à admettre qu'il ai été manipuler, malgré les efforts, il est prisonnier d'un devoir, celui de la tentation des pêchés. Accompagner par Kanda.
1. chapitre 0: prologue

Bonjour me revoilà pour une nouvelle fiction

alors elle sera une nouvelle fiction school plus longue que l'autre promis

les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas mais a Katsura Hoshino

pour les fautes d'othographes promis je serais corriger par ma moyashi d'à moi ^^ (juste le temps qu'elle ai un ordi)

je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitre il y aura parce que je fais toujours à la vas vite

dès que j'ai de l'inspiration voilà =3

sur ce, bonne lecture =^0^=

Remarque: j'ai eu l'inspiration en écoutant des musiques de Vocaloid alors si vous voyez de larges ressemblances je vous rassure, c'est fait exprès w

Chapitre 0: Prologue

* * *

Aujourd'hui dans le lycée -Man, un homme d'âge mur poursuit son chemin, non fier, pas très heureux et d'ailleurs, faisant la moue. Pourquoi? L'homme blond d'a peu près son âge l'accompagnant pourrait y répondre.

-Principal Komui, votre sœur est grande maintenant elle n'a pas besoin du réveil matinal, du petit déjeuner en forme de cœur, et encore moins d'aller au lycée main dans la main avec un adulte, elle a des amis prêt à l'aider en cas de soucis... Déjà que vous la surveillez tout les matins derrière elle, c'est pas évident... Vous imaginez la honte de cette pauvre petite...  
-PARCE QUE SI VOUS REMARQUEZ! IL N'Y A QUE DES HOMMES PRES DE MA PETITE LENALEE D'AMOUR!

L'homme l'accompagnant n'était d'autre que son associer et le professeur principal de sciences, Mr Reever Wehnamm. Il était toujours en train de faire des leçons au proviseur Komui Lee, atteint d'un important sister complex, il voyait tout le mal du monde pour sa petite sœur si elle n'était pas avec lui, petite sœur qui d'ailleurs étudiait dans ce lycée, Lenalee Lee, élève studieuse et charmante et déléguée de sa classe. Qui d'ailleurs était avec ses amis, ignorant les cris incessant de son grand frère.

-Euh... Lenalee sa ne te gènes pas plus que ça? Demanda un grand rouquin a un œil visible  
-Bah pas plus que ça, hier encore il refusait de me rendre mon cartable si je ne lui avouait pas avec qui je sortait, il est vraiment terrible à la maison... Répondit la jeune fille dépitée  
-Il n'acceptera jamais que tu sois amie avec des garçons j'ai l'impression.. Dit alors un homme passant derrière eux  
-Professeur Dark vous étiez là! Se retourna Lenalee surprise  
-On écoute aux portes Suman? Demanda le rouquin d'un aire malicieux  
-Lavi on ne t'as jamais appris à être respectueux envers tes professeurs? je pensais que l'influence de mademoiselle Lee aurait pu t'atteindre mais malheureusement non...  
-Bah non même pas, c'est moi qui l'influence! Rit le dit Lavi  
-Voyons Lavi si tu dis sa, mon frère vas encore te sauter dessus en croyant des bêtises grosses comme le monde..

Le professeur d'histoire partit alors désespérer du comportement familier de Lavi. Tandis que les deux amis restaient ensemble, au loin, le principale avait un regard bien insistant sur ces deux là. C'était sans dire qu'il soupçonnait que Lenalee et Lavi sortaient ensemble, que sa charmante petite sœur puisse fréquenter ce pervertit de garçon, que sa petite princesse puisse subir l'influence néfaste de ce charlatan de rouquin trop mystérieux à son goût.

C'est alors que des cris résonnèrent dans toute la récréations. Aucun doute, "ils" avaient recommencer. Sans perdre une minute Lavi et Lenalee rejoignirent les cris et découvrirent deux élèvent en train de se battre. Bizarrement ils l'avaient deviner, c'était encore les deux jumeaux qui s'amusaient à faire du grabuge et visiblement sadomasochistes, ils se frappaient entre eux, tout en riant, ils trouvaient aussi amusant de faire la terreur dans le lycée. Lenalee et Lavi intervinrent alors. Les arrêtant comme presque tous les matins, la journée paraissait alors normale. La sonnerie résonna alors enfin, soulagés, Lavi et Lenalee lâchent les jumeaux et vont ensemble en cours tranquilles pour les deux prochaines heures, ils attendaient avec impatience le nouvel élève qui devait arriver dans l'après-midi.

Les cours passent, la pause déjeuner arriva alors très rapidement, Lavi faisait partis des élèves ne travaillant pas plus que ça, tandis que Lenalee était une des rares élèves encore si studieuse, peut-être l'influence de son grand frère y faisait. Ils attendirent donc un petit moment dehors avant de se rendre au réfectoire, ils discutaient, de tout et de rien, Lavi était de loin le meilleur ami de Lenalee et le seul avec qui elle ne s'ennuyait jamais, elle seule connaissait le sombre passé de Lavi, et lui en échange savait tout ses secrets. Leur amitiés se basait sur une confiance l'un envers l'autre.

Enfin entré dans le réfectoire, ils croisèrent la route d'un jeune étudiant qui restait debout devant le comptoir, Lavi et Lenalee se regardèrent et eurent la même pensée "et si c'était le nouveau?" ils ne l'avaient jamais vu c'était sur, ce garçon ne passait pas inaperçu, et il avait l'aire totalement perdu. Ils s'approchèrent alors de lui, ce garçon était différent des autres, il avait l'aire... d'un ange. Il avait une chevelure d'un blanc immaculé, et malgré sa cicatrice sur la partie de son visage, il dégageait un charisme d'enfant, il donnait cette impression d'innocence pure. Lavi alla alors le saluer suivit de Lenalee.

-Hey salut, t'es le nouveau non? c'est la première fois qu'on te vois, tu as pris ton déjeuner? Moi c'est Lavi et elle c'est Lenalee  
-Bonjour, je suis Allen Walker, et oui c'est bien moi qui arrive qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui et puis... Oui on peut dire que j'ai manger mais...  
-Mais? reprit Lenalee  
-Mais... j'avoue que j'espérais manger... sauf qu'on ne me laisse pas entrer..  
-Il te faut une carte pour aujourd'hui tu ne l'as pas tu vas passer avec moi tu n'es pas bien large et moi non plus on passera facilement à deux.  
-attend Lenalee, de une, il a dit qu'il avait manger et il voudrait remangé?  
-bah oui, j'ai assez faim marcher jusqu'ici m'a rouvert l'appétit...  
-bon ok et de deux, lenalee, si ton frère te vois coller a un gars, le pauvre Allen je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau  
-son frère? le regarda alors Allen  
-ça va, Komui est en plein travail et puis il avait qu'à accueillir lui-même notre nouveau camarade.

Après ces paroles Lenalee fit passer Allen avec elle en fraude suivit par Lavi bien assez grand pour cacher leur détournement du règlement du lycée pour les surveillants derrière eux. Et comme à son habitude Allen demanda une tonne de nourriture au chef cuisinier sous le regard surpris de tout ses camarades et du chef cuisinier lui-même. C'est alors le plateau remplis qu'Allen fut inviter à manger avec Lenalee et Lavi. A peine installer qu'il commença son festin n'oubliant pas de remercier pour ce repas copieux. Lenalee amuser de la situation osa poser la question à Allen, allait-il réussir a tout manger, et en le regardant, le plateau d'Allen était miraculeusement vide, elle ne comprit pas sur le moment, Lavi lui fixait Allen, tout pâle et murmurait un "l'enfer.." il venait d'assister à une particularité encore jamais vu dans sa vie, un Allen affamé.

Le repas fini, Lenalee et Lavi eurent l'idée de montrer les coins du lycée à Allen avant le début des cours de l'après-midi. Pendant cet instant, le principal Komui était occupé dans son bureau avec un des élèves qui changeait une énième fois de classe à force de causer les pire bagarres dans ses précédentes classe ne supportant pas la présence des autres élèves, solitaire qu'il est.

* * *

Les cours arrivant, les trois amis avaient pu faire un bon tour du bahut, et se dirigèrent à présent en cours. Cela promettait fortement de ne pas les ennuyer, ils virent assis calmement dans son coin, un élève aux longs cheveux noir aux reflets bleuté, regardant vers l'extérieur ne demandant qu'à sortir, le rouquin et la chinoise le reconnu de suite, et prirent Allen par les épaules et l'emmenèrent avec eux de l'autre côté de la salle de classe. Le plus loin possible de ce turbulent élève, qu'Allen trouva plutôt calme, là, dans son coin. Pris par la curiosité, il se promis intérieurement d'aller parler à son camarade, il n'avait pas l'aire bavard, alors il devra d'abord commencer la conversation.

Pendant les 4 heures de cours de l'après-midi, tous furent surpris que l'élève le plus turbulent du bahut était rester silencieux, il n'avait pour autant pas prit ses cours en notes, mais ce fût bien la première fois qu'il restait tranquille. Alors que tout le monde rentraient chez eux, Lenalee repartait contre son gré avec son grand-frère, alors Lavi voulu proposer à Allen de le raccompagner mais ce dernier, bien décider à aller se présenter au "terrible" élève qu'il avait remarquer, il fut alors contraint à refuser la proposition de Lavi, avec un sourire il lui promis pour une prochaine fois.

Allen partit alors dans la direction de la forêt comme il l'avait vu partir. Mais en vain, il ne le retrouvait pas. Il marcha longtemps. Très longtemps. La nuit tomba qu'il ne le trouvait toujours pas. Il s'assit alors à contre un arbre, voulant se reposer un instant et remarqua alors que c'était la pleine lune. Il sourit doucement alors qu'une brise lui caressa le visage. Il ferma doucement les yeux.

En entendant un bruit il rouvrit les yeux, il remarqua une lueur plus loin. Puis un cri, il se leva alors rapidement et courra vers le cri en détresse. Il couru et couru encore, jusqu'à arriver à destination il vit alors le brun de sa classe. Surpris il ne dis plus un mot, ne faisait plus un bruit, il restait la sans bouger. Surpris qu'il n'y avait que son camarade, il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu un cri. C'est alors que son camarade le regarda sans prendre la peine d'être aimable.

-alors c'est toi?... Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être ici..  
-Je... J'ai bien entendu une femme crier non? Pourquoi tu es là? Tu as vu quelque chose?...  
-Une femme? Elle n'existe pas.  
-Hein? Je n'ai pas rêver je l'ai entendue hurler...  
-C'est parce qu'elle m'emmerde... Ce que tu as entendu c'était qu'une vieille folle qui s'amuse à me mettre dans une merde pas possible...  
-... Je ne comprend pas... Euh... Moi c'est...  
-C'est bon je sais. Moyashi.  
-Hein?...  
-Tu ne mérite pas ton nom.  
-Pourquoi je te pris?  
-Parce que tu n'as rien à faire là.  
-Quel rapport?...  
-Tais toi. Tu me déconcentre.. Vas-t-en...

Allen étonné du comportement grossier de son camarade ne savait même plus quoi répondre. Et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui racontait. Puis un rire résonna et une voix sortie de nulle part, c'était la voix d'une petite fille.

"hihihi qu'est-ce que tu es cruel, tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussira à nous détruire, on a déjà fait en sorte de te donner un petit avantage, sert-toi en mieux que cela mon petit Kanda ~ Le jeune Allen Walker pourrait très bien t'être d'une grande aide, alors comme promis tu vas pouvoir commencer notre petit jeu"

-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que sa signifie?! Demanda Allen surpris.  
-Tais-toi! dégage!

Le dit Kanda poussa violement Allen. Allen fût alors assommer par un mauvais coup en ayant heurter sa tête contre le tronc d'un des nombreux arbres autour d'eux.

Voilà le Prologue est fin prêt j'espère qu'il vous plait

bientôt sera le tour du premier chapitre: Luxure, la démence de l'homme.

à bientôt ~ n'hésitez pas à me dire vos impressions ~


	2. Chapitre 1:Luxure, la démence de l'homme

**Bonjour me revoilà pour le chapitre 1**

**les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (alors que je me bat pour avoir Kanda) mais sont à Katsura Hoshino**

**pour les fautes d'orthographes vous m'en voyez désoler, je ne les vois pas toujours**

**pour raison de difficulté en français (qui est loin d'être mon point fort)**

**la narration comme les dialogue passent tous au présent et non à l'imparfait ou passé ou autre XD**

**sur ce, bonne lecture =^0^=**

**Remarque: (rappel) j'ai eu l'inspiration en écoutant des musiques de Vocaloid alors si vous voyez de larges ressemblances je vous rassure, c'est fait exprès**

**Note:**** je suis navrée pour le temps que j'ai mise a le poster w et on me l'a souvent réclamer en plus le premier chapitre, je m'excuse, l'inspiration à été dur a tourner et en plus je n'avais pas l'internet dans mon appartement, mais maintenant que je n'y suis plus, promis je fais au mieux! Et puis je trouvais ce chapitre beaucoup trop court quand je l'ai fini, alors la je me suis bien amuser a tout relire non seulement pour les fautes, et en plus pour voir si je pouvais pas en rajouter un peu! enfin voilà j'espère que cela vous plaira autant que le prologue et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir! w merci de lire en tout cas!**

**Résumer du chapitre précédent:**

Un nouvel élève arrive dans le lycée réputé de la ville. Cet élève dénommé Allen Walker, est alors accueillis par Lenalee Lee, une charmante jeune étudiante de sa classe, et Lavi Bookman, le plus intelligent et moins travailleur de sa classe. Ils sympathisent alors vite, et en retournant en classe, Allen remarque un élève coincé sur sa chaise. Les deux amis accompagnant le blanc, l'emmène alors à l'autre bout de la salle, en expliquant au nouveau que cet élève est le plus associable de tout le bahut, et qu'il était aussi le plus terrible. Pris de curiosité, Allen tenta de rejoindre ce camarade si "terrible", voulant au moins se présenter et aussi, connaître son nom. Mais le retrouver était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait, il l'avait suivit jusque dans la direction de la forêt mais ne le retrouvait pas après plusieurs heures. Quand il décida de se reposer un instant sous la lumière de la pleine lune, le cri d'une femme lui parvint a l'oreille, et de panique, le jeune garçon se releva et couru encore plus vite jusqu'à tomber nez-à-nez avec le brun terrible de sa classe qu'il cherchait. Demandant des explications, le brun prononça alors des phrases sans queues ni têtes, comme étant étonné que ce soit "lui". N'y prêtant pas attention au début, c'est alors qu'une voix de fillette apparu dans l'espace qui les entouraient, précisant bien qu'Allen serait sans doute très utile a ce fameux "Kanda". Allen voulant décidément comprendre voulu questionner son camarade de classe, mais ce dernier le poussa violemment contre un arbre en l'assommant par la même occasion.

* * *

Chapitre 1: Luxure, la démence de l'homme

Allen réussi finalement à rouvrir les yeux, difficilement, il a une terrible douleur à la tête. Sans doute du au coup qu'il avait reçut. Il se lève alors et tout en titubant, avance doucement. Et tout en avançant, il remarque petit à petit qu'il ne connait pas cet endroit. Il y a pourtant bien les arbres, mais... Le village, il n'était pas là tout à l'heure. Un grand village vient d'apparaître? Allen secoue la tête il n'avait pas du y faire attention, un village, ça n'apparaît pas d'un coup. Il avança alors prudemment dans le village, il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut lui arrivé après tout, il ne voit d'ailleurs nul part son camarade brun. A-t-il disparu? Ou alors il est simplement parti...

Ne se posant pas plus de question Allen décide alors de partir à la recherche du brun malpolie. Après quelques heures de marche, Allen continu de chercher, bizarrement il fait toujours sombre. Pas une trace de soleil quelque part. Cela paraît d'un côté assez bizarre. Mais est-ce vraiment important comme détail? Allen continue de marcher et bouscule une enfant. Surpris il l'aide à se relever, cette enfant le regarde et ne lui lâche pas la main. Elle le remercie alors et lui demande s'il pouvait l'aider à retrouver sa "maman". Allen lui demande alors qui est sa mère. La petite commence alors son récit.

-Cela fait quelques jours maintenant que "maman" n'est pas rentrer, elle est partie en pleine nuit, ce jour là, elle avait rencontrer monsieur le duc. Et depuis elle n'est jamais revenue, et elle n'est pas la première à avoir disparu, on dit que dès que le duc voit une belle femme, elle disparaît en plein milieu de la nuit. Comme "maman" à fait. Raconte la petite  
-Mais... Où vit ce fameux duc?  
-Dans le grand manoir, mais je ne veux pas finir disparue, tu pourrais m'aider? Toi t'es grand. Sourit alors la petite  
-Comment t'appelles-tu avant ça?  
-Je m'appelle Road. Road Kamelott.  
-Je vois, je pourrais t'aider à retrouver ta mère, mais j'ai perdu mon camarade... Tu ne l'aurais pas vu? Un grand brun hyper désagréable aux cheveux longs.  
-Si, je sais où il est, mais... Entre nous, même s'il à l'aire méchant, les cheveux détacher, il ressemble à une belle jeune femme.  
-Tu veux dire qu'il serait dans la demeure du duc?  
-Nan, il n'y est pas, mais il pourrait facilement, même toi, un coup de maquillage et ce serait une belle fille que tu ferais.  
-Je me passerais de ce genre de commentaires... Bon où est-il?  
-Kanda est à l'autre bout du village, il veut chercher les femmes disparu mais il ne sait pas encore que c'est monsieur le duc qui les détiennent prisonnières.  
-Je vois.

Il tourne le visage pour voir la direction que la petite Road lui montre. Il trouve d'ailleurs bizarre qu'elle en sache autant, aussi, il veut lui demander mais en retournant son visage vers elle, elle n'est plus là. Road à disparue. Il fronce alors les sourcils d'un air bien décider et part pour rejoindre en marchant Allen réfléchis au moyen de trouver ce fameux duc et de libéré les femmes enfermer là-bas. Il doit trouver un moyen de leur venir en aide. En continuant dans la direction que lui avait montré Road, il retrouve finalement Kanda et le rejoins en souriant.

-Kanda je te retrouve enfin!  
-hum?...

Kanda lui lance alors un regard dépité, visiblement déçu de le voir la. Allen décide alors d'ignorer le regard de son camarade mal aimable. Et lui parle de ce que lui a parlé la petite Road sans mentionné son nom. Malgré ses mauvaises manière Kanda l'écoute plutôt calmement. Après un tel récit, Kanda et Allen peuvent enfin communiquer sans que le brun ne lance de mauvaises réflexions et peuvent parler d'un plan pour récupérer ces femmes disparues si soudainement. Kanda lui, préfère y aller de manière menaçante, mais Allen préfère mettre un plan en action. Il propose alors de se déguiser en fille, et comme Kanda a de longs cheveux... Peut-être pourrait-il le faire, mais à cette proposition, le blandinet sent une aura des plus meurtrière. Il comprend vite que le brun refuse catégoriquement cette idée. Alors il se sent presque obliger de le faire soi-même et dit alors au Japonais de rester non loin de lui au cas où cela pouvait devenir dangereux. Il sait très bien qu'il ne serait pas abandonner, malgré ses airs bourru, il a plutôt l'aire sympas au fond.

Le plan mis en marche, Allen est maintenant habillé et maquillé ressemblant réellement à une charmante jeune fille. Même s'il a, à ce moment, tellement honte de lui-même. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Il part alors vers la demeure du duc de ce village, redoutant ardemment quelque chose du genre, à subir des choses réserver pour les adultes, il est encore trop jeune, et il doit subir une humiliation pareille. Il s'approche alors du manoir et entre dans la cour d'un aire plutôt dégoûter, c'est qu'à ce moment, il s'attend vraiment au pire. Il sent alors comme une aura sombre planer autour de lui. Il tente de frapper à l'immense ouverture du manoir mais celle-ci s'ouvre à son contact. D'un sursaut il se retourne pour se rassurer que rien ne changeait, mais c'est déçu qu'il voit alors que derrière lui, n'est que le vide. Cette vision sombre ne l'enchante pas vraiment, mais il ne doit pas abandonner si près du but, une petite fille cherchait sa maman, et il lui a promit de la lui ramener. Il soupir et entre finalement dans l'antre.

L'intérieur est tout bonnement remplie de belles choses, un lustre en or massif, des tapis valant une fortune, en bref, tout portait à croire qu'il n'a aucun mal a vivre cloîtrer dans sa demeure le duc. Il entend à ce moment là, un bruit de pas. Sans plus tarder Allen se précipite alors vers la source du bruit. Dans la pièce voisine, il voit alors un homme... Plutôt un jeune homme, assis à sa table, lui tendant la main. Alors il a remarquer la présence d'Allen. Le blandinet passe la porte et entre, s'approche du jeune homme assis, plus il s'approche et plus il aperçoit le visage de l'homme qui lui fait face. Les cheveux roux, un oeil masquer tandis que le deuxième est d'un vert émeraude, un sourire luxurieux, et la main tendu vers Allen. Ce dernier le regarde, d'un aire interrogateur, que doit-il faire à ce moment précis? Bonne question, c'est alors que le rouquin s'approche de lui, lui attrape la main pour lui déposer un baiser, déconcerté, Allen ne sait plus du tout comment réagir, le frapper ou fuir? Surtout qu'il devenait de plus en plus... Provocateur?

En y regardant de plus près, ce garçon étant le duc redouter du village, Allen le connaît! Mais oui, Lavi Bookman, il est dans sa classe! Mais que fait-il ici à se faire passer pour un pervers auprès de toutes ces femmes disparus? Cela commence vraiment à être louche. Y a-t-il un rapport avec ce qu'il a entendu? Ce fameux... Jeu? Lavi est donc complice la dedans? Il n'a pas tellement de temps de se poser la question que le dénommé Lavi l'emmène, l'invitant dans une salle plus éloigné de la demeure. Pris de panique, Allen commence alors à se débattre. Il se met alors à crier, hurler, tout en lui donnant des coups, c'est qu'il a l'aire sérieux le Bookman! Allen déglutis, alors que le rouquin le prend contre lui, l'ayant attraper par la taille, le dit "duc" se penche alors vers le visage de "sa nouvelle conquête". Alors que le plus jeune se débat, ne pouvant plus jouer son rôle plus longtemps, il empêche son interlocuteur de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, et tente de le repousser. Mais le roux en profite pour coincé sa petite victime entre les parois sombre de cette pièce et son propre corps. Il caresse alors la peau blanche du plus petit, et profite ainsi de sa faiblesse pour détacher les lacets qui tiennent la robe en place dans le dos d'Allen.

-Cela ne fait rien si tu es un garçon. Tu t'es tout de même déguiser en jeune fille pour pouvoir pénétré dans ma demeure. Prononce-t-il en s'approchant de l'oreille du blanc.  
-Hein? Mais... Je... C'était pas voulu... Je suis là pour récupérer les femmes que tu as kidnapper! Dit-il avec un semblant de courage, en vérité, il est effrayer par le regard de son camarade.  
-Tu n'aurais jamais pu passer le pas de la porte si tu n'avais pas fais cela.. Tu es futé. Je dois dire que ça me plaît bien.

Allen devient alors encore plus pâle que sa couleur d'origine, lui qui est pourtant aussi blanc que sa pureté, là, il a de quoi avoir peur. S'il s'est déguiser, ce n'est pas parce qu'il connait cette condition, et en plus... Kanda a refusé catégoriquement l'histoire du déguisement. C'est fichu, il laisse donc au plus jeune le soin de se débrouiller tout seul. Alors qu'il est plus petit et moins musclé que son adversaire. Et visiblement... Moins rusé aussi, alors qu'il en a quand même dans la tête, mais la, c'est loin d'être suffisant..

A ce moment une jeune femme prévint le duc d'une nouvelle femme apparue, ce dernier donne alors son attention à la nouvelle venue vêtue d'une longue robe bleu satin, les cheveux longs noir aux reflets bleuté coiffé en anglaises redescendant en plein milieu de son dos, elle est complètement le genre de femme bonne à marier que tous les hommes se tuent pour l'avoir. S'approchant d'elle délaissant ainsi Allen, le duc est comme hypnotiser devant la beauté de la nouvelle femme. Il l'invite alors à le rejoindre dans un harem qu'il promit "spécial". La jeune femme le regarde impassible.

Allen la regarde, et un détail le choque, cet air asiatique, il le reconnaît bizarrement...

Ni une ni deux, un liquide rougeâtre gicle sur le visage d'Allen, surpris, il se rend compte qu'il s'agissait de sang. Lavi vient de se faire transpercer par... cette femme... En regardant, de plus en plus, le visage de la jeune femme, ne lui paraît pas inconnu. Mais d'où? Alors Lavi s'écroule au sol et Allen décoiffe ses cheveux, intriguer par la femme qu'il a devant lui. La dite jeune femme secoue alors ses cheveux et détache la grande jupe pour laisser apercevoir un pantalon entièrement noir. Et l'aire très peu agréable, mais cette "jeune femme" n'est d'autre que Kanda lui-même, choqué Allen ne peux plus sortir un son de sa voix. Et lui qui ne voulait pas s'en mêler comme il disait. Agacer par la réaction du jeune, le japonais décide de le "réveiller" en haussant le ton. Ce qui bien sur, reussi avec succès.

-Bon Moyashi tu vas rester planté là a me reluquer ou tu vas finir par bouger de là?! On doit partir!  
-Euh... Moi c'est Allen... Et... T'es mignonne avec tes bouclettes. Répond-il avec l'aire mesquin  
-Ta gueule! Et viens on se casse!  
-Oui mais, et Lavi?  
-C'est pas le vrai, tu le connais pas lui, alors laisse le, ce n'est qu'un détraquer qui a son apparence, laisse tomber.  
-Hein? tu pourrais pas m'expliquer?  
-NON! Bouge!

C'est sur ces paroles que Kanda part, énervé de la remarque d'Allen un temps plus tôt. C'est alors qu'un rire, sournois et enfantin résonne dans les couloirs sombres et interminable qui l'entourait. Elle avait tout vu, et elle s'était bien amuser. Se promettant de revenir plus vite que prévu et cette fois, sans doute pas toute seule... Parce que dans ce bas monde, il y a des personnes a l'esprit sain, et d'autre, un esprit plus que détraquer. Mais à qui appartiennent-ils? Cela, restait encore à découvrir.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est bouclé!  
encore pardon pour le temps longs! mais ne vous en faites pas, non je ne l'ai pas abandonné =D et merci pour vos reviews, j'ai essayer de faire l'efforts sur mes fautes d'orthographes! (hein? quoi? ça n'as pas marcher? zut XD) je suis navrée aussi pour les répétitions, on va dire que mon vocabulaire est pas très fournis et la plupart des mots que je dis en paroles, je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, alors j'évite de les prononcer dans mes textes, ce qui me fait faire des répétitions très... souvent XD  
enfin voilà j'ai été très heureuse de savoir que le prologue vous ai plus (non sérieux je l'ai relu oui j'ai remarquer des fautes toute seule comme une grande =D ) et je le trouve assez bizarre pour ma part, mais mes écrits me ressemblent alors bon je ne vais pas dire que je ne les aimes pas XD  
enfin j'ai bien aimer l'écrire, mais ce n'est pas mon préférer!  
qu'est ce que vous en avez penser? Est-ce que l'idée de mettre Lavi en tant que Duc pervert n'était pas déplacer de ma part? Et je suis navrée mais en voyant le clip de la démence du duc de Venomania interpréter par Kamui Gakupo, le moment ou Kaito arrive en robe, je voulais vraiment y mettre Kanda a sa place! puisque dans la véritable histoire, c'est lui qui détiend mugen, alors je voulais que ce soit lui qui transperce le duc XD  
enfin j'espère que vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir lu ce chapitre et que vous continuerez de suivre!

note: je mettrais souvent les mêmes titres que les chansons des vocaloid je suis désoler! alors je le dis, les titres ne viennent pas toujours de moi! pour la chapitre 1, c'est le vrai titre mis a ma facon puisque le titre réel est "la démence du duc de Venomania" mais pour les autres, ce sera sans doute les véritables titres des chansons.

prochain chapitre: Chapitre 2: Paresse, la princesse des songes.  
à bientôt =D


End file.
